A Movie
by Yuuhee
Summary: Sungmin kecil tanpa sengaja melihat 'aktivitas' Hyukjae, begitupun dengan Kyuhyun kecil. geez! gk bisa bikin summary - - BL/YAOI, TYPO, KyuMin chibi(?), older Eunhyuk, Romance (?). JOYers! merapaaattt! :D


**A Movie**

KyuMin's story from youhee316

Category : Screenplays

Genre : Romance ? (entahlah)

Rate : M (maybe)

Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. KyuMin ? tentu saja masih milik orang tuanya dan masih di bawah naungan SM Ent. DAN IDE CERITA TENTU SAJA MILIK SAYA.

SANGAT DILARANG KERAS UNTUK MENGOPY PASTE CERITA INI TANPA IZIN.

YAOI. BL. BoyxBoy. KyuMin offc pairing.

Okay. I have no word to say.

So, just enJOY my 1st fanfiction and HAPPY READING ^^

~YYY~

~YY~

~Y~

" Ngghhh... aahhhh..."

" Hae-aaahh,,, fashhh,, therrr..."

" Uuugghhttt..."

Seorang namja berambut belonde tengah bergelung di kasurnya, bercucuran keringat dengan seragam sekolah yang tak terkancing rapih dan celana yang tergeletak di lantai, hanya memakai underwear yang sudah merosot sampai betis. Namja itu tak henti mengurut juniornya –yang sudah menegang sempurna- dengan cepat menggunakan tangan kanannya dan menusuk nusuk hole belakang nya menggunakan 3 jari tangan kirinya. Bertemankan layar televisi yang menampilkan 2 pria tengah saling menindih dengan erangan yang tak kalah nikmat dari erangannya.

" Euughh,,,, deephh,, pherrr.. Hae-aahh.."

" Aaaahh..."

" Ooohh..."

Erangan nya terdengar bersahutan dengan erangan 2 pria dalam layar televisi.

" Ssshh,,, oohhh.. yeaahh.. Aaakk.. disana!"

Namja blonde itu tampak melengkungkan tubuhnya ketika salah satu jemari tangan kirinya menyentuh sebuah titik dalam hole nya. Prostat. Namja blonde itu semakin menaikan pantatnya tinggi. Tubuhnya tampak semakin bergetar dengan nafas yang tersenggal senggal menahan nikmat.

" yeahh,, disana Hae-ahh,, AKK.."

Semakin menekankkan tubuhnya kuat pada kasur di bawahnya, tampak akan segera sampai pada titik ternikmatnya.

" Akkhh! Terushh,, Hae... AKKHHH !"

SPLURT

Orgasmenya datang.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, mengejang sebentar dengan nafas yang terengah engah, menikmati saat saat setelah pencapaiannya.

Masturbasi. Itulah yang baru selesai namja blonde itu –Lee Hyukjae- lakukan, dengan Lee Donghae yang berstatus adalah teman sekelasnya sebagai objek imajinasinya.

Dan tanpa disadarinya seorang bocah berusia sekitar 10 tahun tengah mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata lucu, tampak tidak mengerti dengan kegiatan yang Hyukjae –sepupunya itu lakukan sejak 5 menit yang lalu, dari balik celah pintu kamar yang tak tertutup rapat.

KRIIETT~~

Bocah namja yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu kemudia menghampiri tubuh telungkup Hyukjae yang sepertinya belum menyadari kedatanganya. Hyukjae masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

" Hyung, tadi melakukan apa ?" tanya Sungmin tiba tiba yang otomatis mengagetkan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae yang belum membereskan pakaiannya tampak kelabakan akan kemunculan Sungmin yang tiba tiba.

" YAAK LEE SUNGMIN! SEJAK KAPAN KAU MASUK ?!" bentaknya refleks sembari menutupi tubuhnya - yg tadi hanya berbalut baju seragam dengan kancing terbuka semua- dengan selimut.

Sungmin yang merasa terkejut akan teriakan Hyukjae merasa dirinya tengah dimarahi, matanya mulai berkaca kaca dan pipi gembilnya mulai memerah menahan tangis.

Sadar responnya terlalu berlebihan terhadap Sungmin, Hyukjae langsung kelabakan apalagi begitu melihat setetes air mata mulai menitik dari mata sebelah kanan bocah cilik itu.

" A,,ah! Mian ne Minnie-ah ? Hyung tak bermaksud memarahimu, Hyung hanya refleks berteriak tadi..."

" hiks..."

Hanya suara isakan yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin.

" Sshh,,, tenanglah.. Hyung tak marah kok pada Minnie.." bujuk Hyukjae memangku Sungmin dan meletakannya di kasurnya.

" Minnie,, hiks,, hanya bertanya,, pada,, hkk,, Hyung ..." gumamnya takut-takut.

" Ne, ne. Arra. Ulljima ne ? minnie berhenti nangis oke ?!

" Tadhi,, hkkk,, Hyung sedhang apha,, hkk ?" tanyanya masih dengan sedikit sesenggukan.

" Hmm,, Minnie berhenti dulu menangisnya yah, baru setelah itu Hyung beri tahu apa yang Hyung lakukan tadi." Ujar Hyukjae sambil membelai rambut tebal Sungmin pelan.

" Hn." Angguk Sungmin lucu. Memandang Hyukjae, menanti penjelasannya tepatnya.

Hyukjae menarik nafasnya dalam.

" Umm,,, tadi itu Hyung sedang..." Hyukjae berfikir sebentar, tampak kebingungan mencari bahasa yang tepat untuk penjelasannya.

" Minnie Hyung !" teriak seseorang dari luar. Besar kemungkinan dari ruang tengah rumah itu, mengingat suara teriakan itu hanya samar samar terdengar ke kamar Hyukjae.

"CPKK.. MMHH,,,"

"KCCPPk.. AAHH..."

" HHNGGHH.."

Sungmin yang tadi tengah menajamkan pendengarannya ke arah luar kamar Hyukjae –karena merasa seseorang memanggilnya-, langsung beralih menatap ke arah televisi yang kini tengah menampilkan dua orang pria sedang berpagutan bibir, terlihat basah dan dalam.

Hyukjae yang saat itu tengah sibuk merangkai kata langsung tersentak melihat pemandangan di depannya, sial ! dia lupa mematikan televisi ternyata.

Hyukjae langsung kelimpungan mencari remote yang tadi seingatnya di simpan masih di tempat tidur itu, tempat dia dan Sungmin duduk sekarang.

Sungmin yang makin penasaran terus menatap gambar di layar datar tersebut tanpa berkedip. Sementara Hyukjae masih sibuk mencari remote yang mendadak hilang.

KRIIEET ~~~

" Hyung mereka sedang apa ? kenapa ahjussi itu memakan wajah ahjjussi yang satunya lagi ? dan kenapa mereka main kuda kudaan tanpa memakai baju ?" tanya Sungmin polos tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar tv.

Hyukjae makin kelabakan, otaknya serasa blank sekarang.

Tiba-tiba suara seseorang memasuki kamar itu menginterupsi kegiatan Sungmin dan Hyukjae.

Anak laki laki itu tak berkedip sedikitpun dan seperti sedang merekam gambar yang tengah bergerak di layar televisi di depannya ,gambar yang menampilkan 2 orang pria yang tengah berciuman panas dan saling menindih tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Sementara sang pemilik kamar serta tv tersebut tampak begitu shock dan speechless dengan keadaannya saat ini, memandang kaku pada sosok bocah laki-laki berumur 8 tahun yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya, dan dengan ini dia menyadari bahwa dua bocah kesayangannya tengah menonton film tidak senonoh akibat kecerobohannya tidak mengunci pintu.

Dan sungmin ? Oh! Dia benar benar-tengah konsentrasi mengamati bibir Kyuhyun -yang sedikit terbuka- dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit di artikan.

1 detik...

Hening,

2 detik...

Masih hening,

3 detik,

Tak ada yang bersuara kecuali 2 namja dalam layar televisi.

4 detik,

5 detik,

Dan...

" YAKK!CHO KYUHYUN ! APA APAAN KAU ?! KENAPA MASUK KAMARKU SEENAKNYA ? DAN APA APAAN DENGAN WAJAH MESUM ITU ?!" teriak Hyukjae histeris.

Sungmin yang kembali mendengar teriakan Hyukjae begitu tersentak dan segera berdiri, tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang tampak terkejut dan tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun, raut ketakutan tampak tercetak di wajah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Hanya sebentar. Karena dengan cepat Kyuhyun kembali memasang wajah stoic nya, wajah andalannya ketika tengah marah. Matanya mulai menatap tajam pada Eunhyuk. Sementara Sungmin hanya berdiri tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

" Kau membentakku." Desis Kyuhyun pelan. Marah.

" t-t-tentu saja,," ucap hyukjae bergetar, desisan Kyuhyun tadi terdengar menakutkan di telinganya.

Aneh memang. Seorang bocah kecil seperti Kyuhyun mampu membuat Lee Hyukjae -namja remaja yang jelas usianya jauh lebih tua dari Kyuhyun- ketakutan.

" Y-YAKK! AKU BERTANYA PADAMU KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DI KAMAR INI EOHH ?" teriaknya lagi, cepat.

" Tch. Aku mencari Minnie Hyung, dan kulihat dari celah pintu itu Minnie Hyung ada disini, duduk di ranjang yang lurus menghadap pintu, walaupun aku hanya melihat punggungnya saja tapi aku tahu itu Minnie Hyung, jadi aku kemari untuk menjemputnya dan mengajaknya main denganku. Tapi begitu aku akan masuk aku mendengar suara aneh dari dalam sini, dan begitu aku mengintip ternyata gambar aneh itu yang tengah ditonton Minnie Hyung tanpa berkedip." Beber Kyuhyun panjang lebar sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Hyukjae kehilangan kata katanya. Meskipun ini bukan pertama kalinya tapi dia selalu kagum pada Kyuhyun yang selalu menjelaskan sesuatu dengan detail dan lancar. Sangat tidak berperi-keanak kecilan. Apalagi dalam situasi seperti ini.

" Aisshh,,, setiap aku mendengar kau menjelaskan sesuatu aku selalu tak percaya kalau kau hanya bocah ingusan yang baru berumur 8 tahun."

" MWO ?! YAKK LEE HYUKJAE ! APA KATAMU ? BOCAH INGUSAN ?!" teriak Kyuhyun geram, kenyataaan nya Kyuhyun selalu tak suka jika seseorang merendahkannya. Dan kata 'bocah ingusan' jelas bukan sebuah pujian.

" TENTU SA-"

" KKKKK~~~ Hihihihi~~~"

Suara kikikan dan tawa kecil menginterupsi kata-kata yang akan di keluarkan Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae menoleh ke sumber suara, Lee Sungmin.

" wae ?" tanya Hyukjae sedikit bingung pada Sungmin.

" huh ?" alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar padanya, Sungmin malah menghentikan kikikannya dan berujar polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan, menatap bertanya melalui mata foxy indahnya pada Hyukjae.

" Aishh, kenapa kau tiba-tiba tertawa Minnie ?" ujar Hyukjae tak sabar.

" Ah! Itu,,,, itu karena... Kyuhyun sangat lucu ketika berteriak-teriak, seperti Heechul ahjumma dan bibirnya terlihat enak ketika berbicara panjang lebar." Jelas Sungmin dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya dan bergegas turun dari ranjang besar Hyukjae lalu lari keluar kamar tersebut.

Hyukjae melongo. Tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dia dengar dari mulut dongsaeng terpolosnya –selama ini-. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi bahwa dia benar-benar telah menyebabkan otak dongsaeng tercintanya itu terkontaminasi.

Sementara Kyuhyun terlihat tersenyum lebar setelah berhasil memproses kalimat penjelasan Sungmin. Sangat bahagia dengan –menurutnya- pujian Sungmin yang barusan terlontar itu.

" MINNIE HYUNG ! " teriaknya kemudian dengan senyuman yang semakin lebar.

Dan dengan segera berlari keluar kamar Hyukjae, berniat mengejar Sungmin, meninggalkan sang pemilik kamar yang benar-benar sudah tak bisa berkata apapun lagi.

~YYY~

Lee Sungmin, tengah terduduk di ayunan yang berada ditaman kecil rumahnya. Anak itu tampak sedang tertunduk dan tersenyum dengan wajah yang terlihat merah padam.

" Sungmin Hyung..."

Merasa namanya dipanggil seseorang, Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya.

" Kyu~~~" gumamnya pelan dan segera menunduk. Malu.

Tentu saja. Kata-katanya tadi terasa sangat memalukan setelah dia ingat-ingat lagi.

" Hyung kenapa pergi ? apa Hyung tidak mau main dengan ku ?" tanya Kyuhyun, duduk di ayunan sebelah Sungmin.

" A-anni. " jawab Sungmin cepat. Tetap menunduk.

" Lalu ?"

" H-hyung,,, malu Kyu~~~ "

" Malu ? kenapa ?"

Bohong. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tahu. Dari wajahnya –yang merah padam- itu Kyuhyun sudah cukup tahu bahwa Sungmin-nya sedang malu. Tapi, sifat evilnya menyuruhnya untuk menggoda sang Hyung.

" ... "

" Hyung ?"

Tetap tak ada jawaban. Yang di lihat Kyuhyun hanya kepala Sungmin yang semakin menunduk.

Hening selama beberapa saat.

" Hyung bilang tadi bibirku sepertinya enak kan ?"

Terkejut. Tubuh kecil disebelah Kyuhyun itu tampak tersentak.

Tapi tetap tak ada jawaban. Malah semakin menunduk.

" Bukankan Hyung suka sesuatu yang enak ? apa Hyung ingin mencoba bibirku ?" tak menyerah.

Entah dari mana, tapi Kyuhyun merasa ingin sekali menawarkan bibirnya, dengan begitu dia juga akan memakan bibir Minnie Hyung-nya, pikirnya.

Perlahan Sungmin mendongak. Terlihat sekali pipi yang bersemu merah menahan malu.

" A-apa boleh ?" tanyanya pelan.

" Tentu saja! " jawab Kyuhyun mantap. Terlalu bersemangat.

" Sini. Untuk memakan bibirku, kau harus mendekat Minnie Hyung~~" kata Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pahanya, mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

" Eh ?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, menggemaskan.

" Tubuhmu kan lebih kecil dari Hyung Kyu, kau tidak akan kuat memangku Hyung." Lanjutnya lagi.

" Hmm,,, benar juga yah.." Kyuhyun tampak berfikir.

Kyuhyun memutar arah pandangannya, mencari tempat yang cocok untuk melaksanakan 'niat baik'nya.

Niat baik ? tentu saja. Berbagi bibir adalah niat baik menurut Kyuhyun.

" Ah! Kalau begitu, kajja !"

Tanpa bertanya ataupun meminta persetujuan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan kecil Sungmin dan membawanya ke arah pohon rindang, ke arah sebuah bangku putih di bawah pohon itu tepatnya.

" Nah, sekarang kau duduk disini Minnie Hyung. " Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuh Sungmin di bangku tersebut, Sungmin hanya menurut.

Kyuhyun duduk disebelah Sungmin. Menarik wajah bulat Sungmin, menghadapkan wajah itu supaya berhadapan dengannya.

" Sekarang Minnie Hyung bisa memakan bibirku." kata Kyuhyun, tersenyum manis.

Sungmin hanya diam. Memandang tertarik pada lengkungan bulan sabit diwajah Kyuhyun.

DeG DEG DEG

Sungmin tak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia merasakan debaran jantung yang tak pelan seperti ini.

Saat pertama kali bertemu Kyuhyun ?

saat Kyuhyun memujinya cantik ?

atau saat Kyuhyun mencium pipinya kemarin – 'ritual' wajib Kyuhyun tiap selesai bermain dengan Sungmin-?

" B-benarkah ?" lirih Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bibir Kyuhyun.

" iisshh,,, tentu saj-"

CHU

Kyuhyun melongo.

Terkejut tentu saja

-dan kecewa.

Bukan. Bukan kecupan sesingkat ini yang ingin di dapatnya.

" Manis " kata Sungmin singkat sambil tersenyum lembut.

Seperti menular, melihat senyuman Sungmin tak ayal membuat Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum. Yang berubah jadi seringaian setelahnya.

" Baiklah. Karena Minnie Hyung sudah merasakan bibirku, sekarang giliranku merasakan bibir Minnie Hyung." Kata Kyuhyun, tersenyum manis –yang tampak mengerikan di mata Sungmin.

" Eh? Kena—"

Belum sempat pertanyaannya meluncur, bibir Kyuhyun sudah pas mendarat dibibir Sungmin. Mengecup bibir shape M itu beberapa kali.

" Bibir Hyung juga manis~~~" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum –sangat- manis.

Hanya menjeda ciumannya.

" Selamat makan~~~~" lanjutnya lagi.

Dan tanpa aba-aba, bibir kecil Kyuhyun kembali mendarat di atas bibir shape M Sungmin. Sementara yang menerima ciuman, sudah menutup mata sedari tadi. Pasrah mengikuti 'permainan' dongsaeng kecilnya.

Seperti mengingat sesuatu, Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai tanpa melepaskan ciuman –tekanan lebih tepat- nya pada bibir Sungmin. Bibir kecilnya perlahan menyedot bibir mungil Sungmin. Merasa aneh, Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun pelan sehingga ciuman mereka terlepas.

" Kyu, kau benar-benar akan memakan bibir Hyung ?" tanya Sungmin dengan tatapan horror.

" Tentu saja !" jawab Kyuhyun tegas.

Tatapan Sungmin semakin horror. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru di dengarnya.

" Jadi Sungmin Hyung harus membuka mulut Hyung. Dan kalau aku memasukan lidahku, hyung harus melilit lidahku di mulut Hyung, oke ?" jelas Kyuhyun lagi, tanpa memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang shock tak percaya.

Kyuhyun kembali menarik tubuh Sungmin, mendekap pinggang Hyung-nya yang agak berisi itu dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

" A-andwae !" jerit Sungmin panik. Meronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Kyuhyun.

" wae ?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung tanpa berniat melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Sungmin.

" B-bibirku tak enak Kyuhyun-ah~~" masih dengan panik, tetap berusaha melepaskan diri.

Alis Kyuhyun mengerut bingung.

" Bibir Hyung manis. Bukankah tadi aku sudah mengatakannya." Pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

Tak bisa berkutik, tak bisa menjawab apalagi.

" T-tapi,, kalau Kyu memakan bibir Hyung, nanti Hyung tak akan punya bibir lagi.." cicit nya pelan. Pasrah. Usaha terakhir.

Kyuhyun mengerut dengan wajah merah padam. Kemudian...

" Bwahahahahhahaha..." tawanya pecah begitu saja.

Kyuhyun tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. Sungmin-nya, Sungmin Hyung-nya yang umur nya lebih tua di banding dirinya ternyata begitu polos dan tak tahu apa-apa.

Atau dirinya yang terlalu tahu banyak hal ? entahlah.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang tertawa, secara refleks tangan Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun. Tak lupa dengan bibir yang terpout lucu dan mata yang menyipit, jengkel.

Walaupun hanya sebuah pukulan kecil, tapi mampu membuat Kyuhyun meringis kecil. Menunjukan bahwa perhatiannya tak teralih dari Sungmin-nya itu. Pemikiran yang aneh memang.

" Kenapa tertawa ? tak ada yang lucu Cho Kyuhyun." Kata Sungmin datar sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sambil masih tertawa-tawa kecil, Kyuhyun menyentuh lengan Sungmin. Mengusap lengan itu pelan, menuntunnya untuk turun, dan menggenggam tangan itu dengan jemari kecilnya.

Kyuhyun berdehem.

" Sungmin Hyung, dengar. Walaupun aku memakan bibir pink mu itu, bibirmu tak akan habis Hyung. Dan walaupun aku melilit atau menggigit lidahmu, lidahmu tak akan patah, arraseo ?"

Sungmin hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

" Benarkah ?" tanyanya kemudian.

Ekspresi lucu itu. Ekspresi menggemaskan yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin memakan Sungmin-nya bulat-bulat.

Tanpa peringata (lagi) Kyuhyun meraup bibir kecil Sungmin. Menghisap bibir bawah Sungmin berkali-kali.

" Eungh~" lenguhan pelan lolos dari bibir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, kemudian menuntun tangan Sungmin supaya mengalung di lehernya.

Sengmin menurut. Mengeratkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun. Mempertipis jarak tubuhnya dengan tubuh Kyuhyun. Dan tentu saja dengan –sangat- senang hati Kyuhyun menempatkan tangan mungilnya di pinggang Sungmin.

Dengan berbekal pengetahuannya –yang entah di dapat dari mana- Kyuhyun mulai memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin yang terbuka. Lenguhan kecil Sugmin semakin bertambah volume menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun itu. Dan Kyuhyun ? tentu saja menyeringai bangga atas respon yang di berikan Sungmin.

Bukankah itu berarti Sungmin menikmati ciumannya ?

Dengan hikmat, lidah Kyuhyun mengekplorasi mulut Sungmin. Mengabsen deretan gigi Hyung-nya itu dan melilit lidah Sungmin sebisanya.

" mmmhhh..."

Teringat dengan perkataan Kyuhyun sebelumnya, Sungmin mencoba mempraktekan 'amanat' dongsaengnya itu.

Dengan perlahan dililitnya lidah Kyuhyun, mendorong keluar lidah itu. Mencoba mendominasi.

Merasa tertantang. Dengan lihai Kyuhyun mempertahankan lidahnya di mulut Sungmin. Ingin menjadi yang mendominasi, bukan yang terdominasi.

Dan, dengan penuh semangat Kyuhyun menyedot saliva Sungmin dengan kuat.

" Yakk! Apa yang kau lakukan Kyu hhh,, hhh... ?"

Dengan nafas terengah, wajah merah padam dan bibir yang meraup udara dengan tergesa, Sungmin terlihat tampak seksi dimata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun itu mesum, ingat ? jadi jangan aneh kalau pandangannya pada Sungmin tak jauh jauh dari kata seksi dan cantik. 2 kata yang lebih pantas untuk wanita memang, tapi Sungmin memang sudah Kyuhyun claim sebagai 'wanita'nya semenjak pertama kali mereka beremu.

Kyuhyun mnestabikan pernafasannya sebentar. Ciumannya tadi memang cukup membuat dadanya juga sesak.

" Tentu saja meminum saliva mu Hyung. Bukankah selain kita makan, kita juga akan minum ? nah, itulah yang sedang aku lakukan." Jawab Kyuhyun datar.

" Ta-tapi..." Sungmin bergumam lirih.

" Sudahlah Hyung. Biarkan aku makan dan minum lagi oke ?"

Dan sebelum Sungmin mengeluarkan kalimat lagi, bibirnya sudah terkulum telak oleh bibir Kyuhyun.

~END~

Ffiiuhh~~~~ akhirnya beres juga fanfiction pertama saya.

Ternyata susah banget yah bikin story tuh... apalagi pas stuck gegara gak bisa nemu kata-kata yang pas... T.T

Buat yang baca (semoga ada), dimohon –DENGAN SANGAT- menyumbangkan kritik dan sarannya di kotak review. Entah itu untuk typo yang mungkin terlewati oleh mata saya, ataupun untuk kata-kata yang mungkin kurang nyaman atau kurang pas penempatannya.

SANGAT DITUNGGU REVIEW NYA ^^ *bow


End file.
